Children of Twilight
by NightWild7000
Summary: Samuel and Katherine Summers have been taken 200 years into the future. Here they learned how to fight in a coven. Everything changes when the coven burns down 10 years later, and they meet a mysterious woman who claims that she can bring them home.
1. Prologue: The Film

**A/N: This story is a companion piece to Future Sight. It details the story of what happened to Sam and Kate during the forteen years they spent in the future.**

**Please take you're time to leave a review to tell me what you think of the story, or the chapters.**

**I don't own the Buffyverse, or the Frayverse. They are creations of Joss Whedon.**

**Prologue: The Film**

A boy with short blonde hair, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts came on the screen.

"I'm Samuel Summers." the boy said.

A girl with black long hair wearing a white robe came on the screen.

"And I'm Katherine Summers." the girl said.

"If you are watching this then we are probably dead." Samuel said while Katherine send him a dead glare.

"If you are watching this I probably have murdered my dear brother here." Katherine said in a scathing tone.

"I was trying to do something here Kate!" Samuel said in an annoyed tone.

"We have to do this today Sam, we don't have a lot of time!" Kate retorted. Sam just huffed, but turned towards the screen.

"We are the kids of a Slayer..." Sam said

"...and a vampire with a soul." Kate said

"We are the Children of Twilight, and this is our story." They finished together.

"When we where the age of four we where summoned to the future, 200 years to be exact, we where summoned to a coven." Kate began.

"For ten years we lived in the coven, training every day. I was trained by Master Harold in the martial arts and use of weapons." Sam continued.

"I was trained in the use of magic and history by aunt Maddy." Kate continued.

"Our story begins exactly ten years after our arrival in the future." Sam said.

"Four years ago." Kate supplied.

"It began as every other day, a day of training." Sam finished.

Sam got up and pressed a button on the screen, the screen went black before the scene changed.


	2. The Demon Witch

**Chapter 1: The Demon Witch  
><strong>_The Coven, Westbury, England, Great Britain_

Samuel 'Sam' Summers was once again training. It had been ten years since he had arrived with his twin sister Katherine 'Kate' Summers in the coven. Every day since then had been the same. Sleep, eat, train, eat, sleep, repeat till the end of time. And today was no different.

"Be quick on your feet Sam!" Master Harold said while he threw another knife in the direction of Sam.

"Why are we doing this?" Sam asked after once again dodging the knife. He was getting quite annoyed with the exercises, he knew it all already.

"This must be second nature for you by now Sam, but I can not see it yet. You must know how to defend yourself when the demons return." Mater Harold said while throwing two knives simultaneously towards Sam.

"It is second nature by now!" Sam said while he dodged one knife and catching the other and throwing it back.

"Good, you'll be ready for gun work pretty soon. But first I want to see you work with your sword and ax again." Master Harold said pride showing in his voice.

Sighing Sam picked up a long sword and a small hand ax. They had been working on this fighting style for the last year. It was a fighting style that went with the theory of 'a good offense is the best defense.' meaning that the style could do a lot of damage in a short time, but it left you nearly defenseless.

While Sam went trough the moves he asked the question he always asked. "When will Kate and I be able to go home?"

"I don't know, I already told you this many times. Neither aunt Maddy nor me know how to do it. The only one alive who might know is the demon witch. But she is too dangerous to ask." master Harold answered, like he always answered.

"Are you afraid of her?" Sam asked, this was a question he never dared to ask before.

"No, if she get's free she will bring this world to ruin." master Harold said in a warning tone.

"Where is she now?" Sam continued his line of questioning.

"That is none of your business! Now, focus on your moves!" master Harold said in an annoyed voice.

Sighing Sam did what master Harold asked, knowing that his questions would not be answered.

Despite appearances Sam had a lot of respect for master Harold, and his greatest wish was to at one point fight alongside him against the hordes of demons that aunt Maddy and master Harold where sure would come.

Just at that moment an alarm went of. Master Harold was at attention at once and ran to a balcony nearby that looked over the fields outside the coven.

Soon they where joined by aunt Maddy and Kate.

"They are coming." aunt Maddy stated while a horde of strange creatures Sam had never seen before advanced on the coven.

"The two of you must flee the coven, there is a secret passage out of here." master Harold said to Sam and Kate, urgency showing in his voice.

"No! Let me fight at your side, I'm ready!" Sam protested, feeling that he was shoved aside.

"Listen carefully Sam, Kate, the two of you are extremely important, you are the Children of Twilight. The fate of the world hangs on your shoulders. If one of you should die now then the world will surely fall into ruin. Flee now, so you can fight another day." master Harold said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Then come with us." Kate said in a pleading voice.

"No, we will die with honor, our lives are not worth it, we will buy the two of you the time you need to escape." aunt Maddy said in an oddly calm voice.

At that moment Sam smelled smoke, he knew that the coven was now burning.

"Sam, take this sword, it was in my family for a long time, no vampire can touch it. I want you to have it." master Harold said in an urgent tone while giving Sam a beautifully engraved sword. This more then anything convinced Sam that he had to leave master Harold and aunt Maddy behind.

"Kate, take this key, it will open the door that was always closed for you. The third torch in the dungeons on you're right is a lever, it will open the secret passageway. Take this amulet, it is the amulet of Osiris, it will aid you." aunt Maddy said giving two items to Kate.

The twins nodded and ran towards the door that was always locked. As aunt Maddy had said they opened up to the dungeons. Neither Sam nor Kate had ever been down here.

"Ah, the Children of Twilight have finally come." a voice said from one of the cells.

"You are the demon witch." Sam stated while walking casually over to the cell. In the cell sat a woman with jet black hair, black eyes and blue veins all over her face. Everything about her was black and dark. Except for her skin, it was pale, but mostly hidden in shadows.

"Is that what I'm called these days? Don't hold it against me, I'm sure I had that one coming." the woman said, not sounding surprised at the title at all. Meanwhile Kate was looking for the correct torch.

"Master Harold said you knew how to get Kate and me home." Sam said, hoping that this woman would be able to help them.

"You're master Harold is correct. I can help you, but only if you let me out of here. That key your sister has will open up this cell." the woman stated.

"If we free you the world will fall in ruin." Sam said, echoing master Harold's words.

"Ruin will come before rebuilding." the woman answered as though it would negate master Harold's words. At that moment Kate had found the correct torch and pulled it. A nearby wall vanished.

"Are you coming Sam? We need to get out of here!" Kate said, a bit of panic showing in her voice.

"I can help you, if you let me." the woman said with some urgency in her voice.

Kate turned for the first time to the woman and looked her over with a critical eye.

"You have power." Kate stated warily.

"I had power. The both of you can subdue me easily if you need to. This is a one time offer. You let me help you find your way home, or you will be lost in this time forever." the woman stated.

"Very well." Kate said while she opened the cell.

"Just for the record. I don't trust you." Sam stated. The woman just shrugged at that.

"Let's get out of here." the woman stated while moving towards the secret passageway.

Sam, Kate and the woman walked trough the passageway for what seemed hours. When they arrived in the fresh air they where standing on a hill overlooking the coven. At this point every feet of the coven was on fire. Sam had mixed feelings seeing it going up in flames. The place had never been home, but he had lived there 10 years of his life. He felt a pang of loss at the lives of aunt Maddy and master Harold. Despite their ruthless training they where the closest thing Sam had ever had to parents.

He might have had parents at home, but Sam did not remember much of them.

"The demons have come, they will consume this world. We must go." the woman stated.

"I wish I could fight them." Sam stated ruefully.

"Flee to fight another day." the woman stated.

"What is your name by the way?" Kate asked the woman.

"I go by many names. But if you must call me something, I guess 'Willow' will do." the woman stated.

"'Willow' that is a tree." Kate said looking wary.

"Yes, it is, I'm a black withered tree." Willow said in a matter of fact tone.

"What happened to you? Are you even human?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"I betrayed my best friends, and I have not been human for a long time now. Even I don't know what I am." Willow said with some sadness in her voice.

"But that is not here nor there, let's get out of here. We have a long journey ahead of us." Willow said while turning away from the burning coven.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, still not trusting Willow.

"We must find an area where the magic is strong. Then we might be able to create a portal for the two of you which will bring you home. Though I have no idea what kind of spell should be used." Willow stated. Sam did not like that plan at all, to many things where uncertain. Where would they find such an area? What spell could they use? Sam looked towards Kate and he saw that she had the same doubts.

"We will start our search in London, we might be able to gain some information from the old archives of the Watchers Council." Willow said while walking away.

"What about provisions?" Sam shouted after Willow who did not seem worried about such things.

"Don't worry about that Sam. I found these two backpacks near the entrance we just came out of." Kate said while she threw a backpack at him.

"Good, now come, we have far to travel." Willow said looking back at Sam and Kate.

Sam looked to Kate who looked back warily. It seemed they had no choice but to follow this Willow.

* * *

><p>That night Kate, Sam and Willow set up camp on a hill overlooking the village of Westbury. In the backpacks Sam and Kate found a pack of nutrition pills and some light-weight always warm sleeping bags, together with some old-fashioned water bottles filled with water. The pack also contained a new TPS receiver complete with map. TPS was the improved version of GPS. Where GPS used seven satellites, TPS used twelve stronger satellites, and as a result was far more accurate then GPS ever was.<p>

"Can't we find some kind of transportation?" Sam complained. It had been a long walk and he did not look forward to walking all the way to London.

"We will be in London the day after tomorrow, once there we can find a way for you to go home." Willow stated as though two day's of walking was a sacrifice everyone should make to get home.

"I want to make a couple of things clear before we move further. How can we be sure we can trust you?" Kate asked to Willow

"You don't. The only reassurance I can give you is that our goals are the same. And that without my help you will never find your way." Willow said. She did not seem troubled by the lack of trust at all.

"Which implies that we must trust you." Sam stated, getting confused by Willow's words.

"Trust is something I don't expect, something you probably will never give me. But you have little choice but to ask me for help. How else are two fourteen year old's going to find their way in this world?" Willow asked. Sam could not deny that she had a point there. If it wasn't for Willow he had no idea where to go next, or what to do. Looking over at Kate confirmed that she thought the same. They really had no other choice then to go with Willow. Whether they trusted her or not.

With that thought Sam went to sleep. That night Sam dreamed that he and Kate were in a meadow. In this meadow a blonde woman with a very familiar face was standing. It took a moment for Sam to realize that Kate had exactly the same face, except for her hair.

"Ah, Samuel, Katherine. Finally we can speak with each other." the woman said happily.

"Who are you?" Sam asked at the same moment that Kate asked "Mom?". When Sam looked closer he indeed saw that he was looking at his own mother, he recognized her from some old photographs he had. But in those photographs she looked more tired and more worried. Here she seemed happy and almost careless.

"I'm Buffy, Sam. You're mother as Kate has pointed out." the woman said with a small smile on her face.

"Why are we here?" Kate asked looking around warily.

"I'm merely here to talk about the woman you just met. I intended to talk to the two of you earlier, but the magics around the coven kept me out." Buffy stated.

"What about Willow?" Sam asked getting curious, maybe Buffy would be able to give some answers about their mysterious guide.

"So she told you her name." Buffy said in a thoughtful tone.

"Is that a problem?" Kate asked in a wary tone.

"No, it is just surprising." Buffy stated with a shrug.

"So what about Willow?" Sam asked again, getting a bit impatient.

"Don't trust her. Whatever happens, never trust her. Once she was my best friend, and I trusted her with my live. But she betrayed me. In her defense she had no choice in what she did, and I have forgiven her. Over the years her hearth and soul became dark, even black. Now she has no moral compass, she isn't evil, but she doesn't know the difference between good and evil, right and wrong anymore. She won't hesitate to kill if she has to, or to watch people die, she won't help them. She has no sense of honor, not anymore." Buffy explained in a sad tone.

"What does that mean for us?" Sam asked getting wary of Willow.

"That you must be on you're toes around Willow. Always remember that she is the only one who can help you, but she only helps because she is also looking for a way to the past. She only helps you for her own reasons. But also remember that as much as you need Willow, she also needs you. So she will do everything in her power to keep the two of you safe." Buffy said. This did nothing to reassure Sam. It seemed to be a dangerous game they would be playing with Willow.

"Why does Willow need us?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"The two of you are the Children of Twilight. The two of you have power, power Willow needs for her own goals." Buffy said while looking at both Sam and Kate.

"Will you aid us in our path?" Sam asked, he hoped that Buffy would, it would be comforting to know that their own mother was looking over them.

"I can't aid you, I'm only allowed this one visit. But remember, I will always watch over you." Buffy said in a sad tone.

Sam made to ask another question, but Buffy was nowhere to be found. The next moment Sam woke up to ray's of sunshine. Instead of answering questions, the dream had given more questions to be answered. Questions like How did Buffy die? What did Willow do to her? What power did Kate and Sam have?

Sam looked over to Willow who did not seem to need any sleep and was watching over the small fire they had started.

One thing was for sure, whatever happened, Sam would never trust Willow.


	3. The Watchers Council

**Chapter 2: The Watchers Council  
><strong>_Outside the Watchers Council, London, England, Great Britain_

It did not take two days to get to London like Willow promised, instead it took them nearly a week to get there. By the time Sam, Kate and Willow got to London Sam's feet where killing him, even with the use of the first-aid kit Kate found in her backpack, and the use of the limited healing spells she knew. Sam often had the feeling that Willow forget that Sam and Kate where still human, during the travels he noticed that Willow did not seem to need to eat, or sleep as much as Sam and Kate needed to.

Kate at one point suspected Willow of being a vampire, but that notion was quickly dismissed as the sun was burning down on their necks at that point, only adding to their discomfort. Luckily they where able to refill their water bottles in villages on the way, or they would have been dehydrated by the time they reached London.

Once the trio arrived in London they where able to take the air-liner to close to the Watchers Council's Headquarters. The place itself looked very intimidating and unwelcoming.

At the moment they where in an alley nearby the Watchers Council discussing their next course of action.

"You want us to break in and steal their records?" Sam asked, unable to believe what Willow was suggesting.

"Look, I'm not on great terms with the Watchers Council, I want to avoid awkward questions." Willow explained. Sam nearly scoffed at the idea of Willow avoiding awkward questions.

"You are not on great terms with the Watchers Council, but we don't have that problem." Kate pointed out while looking at Sam.

"I agree with Kate, we can go in and ask about time travel, they won't suspect a thing." Sam supplied, hoping to do this without antagonizing the Watchers Council. Stealing was one of the sure ways to get them as an enemy.

"That course of action will only lead to ruin." Willow stated. Sam could not be sure, but he could swear a hint of worry came trough in Willow's voice.

"You don't have to come with us." Kate said, and Sam agreed. If Willow wanted to avoid 'awkward questions' it was not up to them to put her in such an awkward position.

"Okay, come back here before sundown." Willow said as tough she doubted Kate and Sam would be back by then.

Sam and Kate looked at each other, steeled their nerves and walked to the front door of the Watchers Council and went inside.

Inside they found a long desk facing them, behind it where sitting impressive looking man. Steeling his nerves Sam walked up to the desk. Kate followed less sure of herself.

"Excuse me." Sam said in an higher voice then usual. The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Sam noticed there was a bit of a mad glint in his eyes, this did nothing to calm him down.

"What do you want kid? You should not be here, the end of the world is at hand." the man said in an ominous voice.

"We are looking for the old Watchers archives, we where hoping we could find ways to time travel." Kate said rather bravely in Sam's opinion.

"The archives are off limits to the public, who are you that you want access?" the man asked as though no one would ever get clearance.

"I'm Katherine Summers, and this is Samuel Summers." Kate stated. Sam knew it was a mistake to introduce themselves like this the moment the words left Kate's mouth.

The eyes of the man bulged and he pressed a button beneath the desk. Instantly a grate came crashing down before the door they just came in trough, and all other exits where shut down. Before Sam could even draw his weapons a gas was coming out of ventilation shafts, the man was nowhere to be seen.

In a couple of minutes the gas had filled the room completely and the last thing Sam remembered before everything went black was several men coming out of one of the doors wearing what looked like gas masks.

* * *

><p>When Sam regained consciousness he saw that Kate and he where in a dungeon cell, similar to the one they had saved Willow from just a week ago.<p>

Two beds where standing in a corner, if they could be called beds. It was just a blanket on a slab of stone. There was a small pot in which Sam guessed they had to relieve their natural desires.

There was no window, the only way out where bars that could be opened only from the outside.

"Okay, that did not go as planned." Sam said resigning himself to a long stay in this cell.

"Way to point out the obvious!" Kate said a bit annoyed.

"Why did they capture us like that when we told them our names?" Sam asked, still a bit confused by the Watchers actions

"Like I would know that!" Kate answered exasperated.

"You where the one who told them our names, to what purpose?" Sam retorted. He really was starting to get annoyed at the whole situation.

"I thought that the name 'Summers' would command some respect to the Watchers. Our mom was the last slayer." Kate answered as though Sam should have known that.

"Well, obviously the name 'Summers' does not show that kind of respect!" Sam retorted, feeling quite good to let all his frustration out on his sister.

"Oh, no, Samuel, you are not going to blame this on me!" Kate said in an annoyed tone.

"Who is to blame then Katherine? You are the one who told them our damn names!" Sam shouted. Not caring that he was thoroughly upsetting his only cell mate.

Before Kate could retort they heard voices outside approaching the cell. "You say you captured the Children of Twilight?" the first voice asked, a woman.

"Yes, they introduced themselves as 'Summers' the records say that they are the Children of Twilight." a second voice answered, this voice was that of the man they had encountered in what Sam now realized was the lobby.

Sam was getting worried when the voices came closer. Questions where running trough his head, how did they know they where the Children of Twilight? What did that mean? Master Harold and aunt Maddy, or even Buffy had never explained that to full satisfaction.

A moment later a gray-haired woman came into view, together with the man they had encountered in the lobby.

"Ah, here are the two children." the woman said, curiosity in her voice.

"Who are you?" Sam asked curious about who the woman was.

"I'm miss Travers, leader of the Watchers Council. And this young man is mister Fillworthe. And you two are the Children of Twilight." the woman answered.

Kate was about to answer but Sam cut her off. "We aren't. This must be some sort of misunderstanding." Sam answered, hoping his bluff would work.

"Nice try mister Summers, but you two come in here asking about time travel, while it is well known in the archives that the Children of Twilight where transported in time. It is also well known that the Children of Twilight where the illicit children of Buffy Summers and a vampire." miss Travers answered in a smug voice.

"What is going to happen to us?" Kate asked, with fear in her voice.

"A public execution of the two of you will put the Watchers Council in good name once again. It will be known that we have stopped the bringers of all doom forever!" miss Travers answered in a menacing tone, and a mad glint showing in her eyes.

"Bringers of all doom?" Sam asked horrified at the idea.

"The two of you are in many prophesies, all of them spell out the doom of the world. We will be doing the world a favor! We will show them that we can function without a slayer!" miss Travers said while putting her chest forward importantly.

Sam looked towards Kate and saw that she was looking quite pale, he himself could not have looked any better.

"No need to keep them in good condition, they might as well make themselves useful." miss Travers said to mister Fillworthe before walking away. Mister Fillworthe looked almost hungrily towards Sam and Kate.

* * *

><p>The next days where hell for Sam and Kate. Every day they got attacked with a whip. Every day they where forced to carry heavy stones around a courtyard to 'redecorate' it. But mister Fillworthe was never happy with the result, and the next day they had to move them all again. The food they got was little better then the nutrition pills they had lived on while walking to London. It was actually not even enough to get trough the day.<p>

Neither Sam nor Kate knew for when their 'execution' was planned, but Sam thought it would not be much longer before he would simply die of pain and exhaustion. Kate did not look any better. Neither of them knew how many days had passed since they had entered the Watchers Council. Neither of them knew what Willow was doing, would she come to save them? Or where they already forgotten?

It was after a very bad day that Kate and Sam lay exhausted on their cots that something happened that gave them some hope. Aunt Maddy visited them.

Aunt Maddy appeared out of thin air in the middle of their cell. Both of them where shocked and it looked like Kate would have run over to hug her if she was able to get up.

"Aren't you dead?" Sam asked after some time.

"Yes, I'm dead, but I am a higher being now, I have been send to help the two of you." aunt Maddy answered.

"What about master Harold?" Sam asked, hoping he could see his old master again.

"Master Harold has not become a higher being." aunt Maddy said with some sadness in her voice.

"Can you get us out of here?" Kate asked a bit of life returning in her eyes.

"I can't do much, but I can at least heal the two of you and give you the tools you need to escape. But answer me this first, what are the two of you doing in the Watchers Council's dungeons?" aunt Maddy asked in a stern voice.

"Willow said that we needed to visit their archives for references on time travel." Kate answered.

"Willow? I see, let me guess, she abandoned you to your fate?" aunt Maddy asked, as though that was something Willow would do without hesitation.

"Actually she probably doesn't even know we got captured. We kinda went in without her." Sam answered. A little scared how aunt Maddy would react.

Aunt Maddy sighed and looked a little ashamed. "I should have told the two of you about the state of the Watchers Council. This is the last place you want to be right now." aunt Maddy said sadly.

"Yeah, we noticed that." Sam said sarcastically.

"But according to Willow we need those records." Kate said while sitting up. Sam had also noticed that the pain was leaving his body.

"According to Willow? She herself probably knows exactly what the Watchers records say!" aunt Maddy said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, we get it, you don't trust Willow." Sam said getting annoyed himself.

"Trust? No, I don't trust her, she is a menace, you should not have freed her!" aunt Maddy said exasperated.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"I'll open this door for you, the rest you have to do yourselves. Remember what I taught you Kate." aunt Maddy said before disappearing.

After aunt Maddy was gone the door to their cell opened by itself. Outside in the dungeon Sam and Kate found their backpacks, and Sam found his weapons. There was no guard.

Sam made to move towards the door leading from the dungeons, but Kate stopped him.

"Wait, there is magic on that door. Just like was on our cell door." Kate stated with a look of concentration on her face.

"Meaning?" Sam asked curious why Kate never tried to break out of their cell door.

"Meaning that we can't open that door the normal way. I couldn't open the cell door with magic since I did not have my supplies there." Kate said, answering Sam's unasked question.

Kate opened her backpack and got out some herbs and amulets positioning them near the door. Kate started chanting in a strange language and the amulets and the door glowed a strange blue before the glow completely disappeared.

"The spell was strong." Kate said while wiping away some sweat from her face.

"Is it broken?" Sam asked cautiously, not wanting to doubt Kate's spell work.

"Yes, it is broken now, but I will need some time to regain my energy. I hope we will not meet any more of those doors." Kate answered in a wary tone.

Sam and Kate quietly moved trough the door and came into a hallway. Having no idea where to go they went straight ahead, there they came upon a door that said 'archives'.

"While we are here we could always check out the records." Kate said softly. Sam did not like this idea at all.

"Kate, they will notice soon that we are gone!" Sam said fearing that the Watchers already knew of their attempted escape.

But Kate had already gone trough the door to the archives. Sighing Sam followed. Instead of a room full of dusty old tomes like Sam expected, they stood in a room in which stood a single computer. Kate had already fired it up and was typing away at a keyboard, not taking notice of anything happening around her.

Seeing this Sam took up the job of keeping guard, while Kate was looking on the computer. It didn't take long before an alarm sounded. At this Sam grabbed Kate by the arm and ran out of the archive room. When Sam and Kate arrived in the hallway they noticed that all the exits where sealed, and once again a gas was coming out of the ventilation shafts.

_We didn't get far at all_ Sam thought sadly just when he began feeling dizzy. But instead of everything going black, he was strangely still conscious. Looking over at Kate he saw that she was holding him and some kind of amulet and chanting in a strange language. Then Sam understood that Kate must be casting some sort of spell.

Grabbing his sword Sam waited for the Watchers to arrive. But they never came. Instead another alarm went of, and the doors suddenly opened, leaving out the gas.

Sam and Kate made their way trough the Watchers Council and finally came upon the lobby. There they where met by a scene of chaos. It seemed that the Watchers Council was being invaded by demons.

"Ah, there you are." a voice said from nearby. Turning around Sam saw Willow standing there looking at the scene of chaos with a satisfied expression on her face.

"You're doing?" Sam asked pointing to the demons who where attacking Watchers everywhere in the lobby.

"We have to leave now." Willow said instead of answering.

Sam wanted to jump in and prove to the Watchers that they where on their side and Kate looked like she wanted to do the same.

"If we don't leave now we will surely die here!" Willow said in a warning tone.

"We got to help the Watchers! They are on our side!" Sam said pulling his sword and moving towards the demons.

"No, flee today to fight another day." Willow said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Looking to Willow he remembered what Buffy had said. 'She will do everything in her power to keep the two of you safe.'.

Sam and Kate exchanged looks and both of them went with Willow to leave the Watchers and the demons to their fate.


	4. Flight

**Chapter 3: Flight  
><strong>_A shabby hotel, London, England, Great Britain_

Sam, Kate and Willow where staying that night in a shabby hotel in London. It was quite far away from the Watchers Council, so they where not in danger from the demons, or the surviving Watchers.

Sam was sitting on his cot in the room they had rented looking at the sword master Harold had given him. Wondering if Willow's solution for every fight was 'flee to fight another day'. Sam wondered when the day would come that they should fight.

Meanwhile Kate was looking over some documents she had apparently stolen from the Watchers Council. Willow was looking out of the window, standing guard Sam thought.

"These records don't say much." Kate stated. Sam looked over to see her looking frustrated at the documents she had acquired.

"What do they say?" Sam asked interested in finding a way home.

"They talk about a slayer being pulled 200 years into the future, but it does not say how, nor what the slayer did in that future. It is only said that a witch from that time opened up a portal trough which that slayer came back. Again it does not say how." Kate said, sounding defeated.

"So all we have to do is ask this witch how she did it right?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Sam, this happened more then 200 years ago, that witch is long dead by now!" Kate said in an exasperated tone. Willow who was listening got a weird expression on her face when Kate said this. It was almost as though Willow knew more about this incident.

"Aren't their ways to talk to spirits?" Sam asked, throwing ideas out there.

"You mean that we could ask this witches spirit how she did it? Sam, sometimes you are a genius!" Kate exclaimed.

"I have my moments." Sam said in a huff.

"So, all we need to know is the... name of the witch." Kate said her excitement fading. Sam felt as though he had been punched in the gut. How where they to speak to a spirit of some unknown witch?

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked warily, obviously dreading the answer.

"We travel south, maybe some tribes in the jungle still hold themselves to the old ways, and they will be able to help us." Willow explained.

"Jungle tribes? Where are we going?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Maybe there are still some old tribes in Africa. It will be a long and hard journey, but they might know the way for you to return home." Willow stated as though she expected to be correct.

"Just like the records of the Watchers Council held the solution?" Sam asked sarcastically. He did not want to travel across half the world to find nothing.

"I never said it was that easy." Willow said as though she already knew that the Watchers Council archives did not hold the way home. Sam huffed and got out his TPS device to see how long they had to travel.

"How are we going to get there?" Kate asked, obviously not looking forward to such a long journey.

"We start with getting out of Britain, we have to get to Dover, there we can get to France." Sam said looking at the TPS device he was holding.

"I was more inquiring about the method of travel Sam." Kate said exasperated.

"We will have to walk, I did not find an alternative way of travel." Willow stated in her matter of fact tone.

"We are going to walk all the way to the African jungles?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Most of the way probably yes. Maybe we can find alternative way's to travel on the way." Willow said looking outside with a frown on her face.

Sam and Kate exchanged looks, it would take nearly half a year for them to travel all the way on foot. And that was if they did not count any obstacles they might find.

Before Sam or Kate could react to this news Willow stood up and moved to the door. "We must leave now! The Watchers Council found us here." Willow stated.

Sam considered this. It seemed that the Watchers Council was quite determined to bring them in. But on the other hand the Watchers Council where considered being the good guys. If they could only prove to them that Sam and Kate where really the good guys too, and they wanted to help them, instead of bringing the doom the prophesies seemed to promise.

"If you allowed us to fight with the Watchers back at their headquarters, they would not have come here to hunt us like animals!" Kate said while she quickly packed her backpack.

"You really think they would have treated you any better after that? The Watchers Councils now consists of fools and lunatics, like you found out." Willow said, exasperated. Which was quite unusual for Willow to sound like that.

Sam nor Kate could deny that point, so they hurriedly packed and they quickly left the hotel. They where in luck when they could get an air-liner that went to the eastern edge of London. But their luck went out when the air-liner was searched by the laws, as they called themselves, looking for Sam and Kate. It seemed that the Watchers Council had alerted the authorities.

Luckily Kate was able to place glamor charms on the three of them before the Laws found them. But to be safe they got off at the next stop and choose to walk the rest of the way, so they could hide easier. Sam suggested stealing a flying car, but Willow shot that suggestion down stating that stealing a car was a sure way to draw attention.

After at least five hours of dodging the laws and the Watchers Council by going trough alleys and side streets they where finally outside London. They set up camp under a group of withering trees on a small hill overlooking one of the overgrown roads leading out of London.

While lying in his sleeping bag Sam considered everything that had happened this day, and once again considered Willow. She had never questioned how they had freed themselves, or what had happened in the Watchers Council. Thinking back on it, Willow never asked questions, and if she did, she did not expect an answer. Sam wondered where Willow had found a horde of demons and how she had convinced them to attack the Watchers Council. It seemed feasible that it had taken her some time to collect them.

Willow had said that they where in the Watchers Council for three weeks. Sam took her word for it, since he really had not counted the days. But now Sam was thinking about the Watchers Council. They where just men and woman who would fight evil wherever they found it. Where Sam and Kate not the same? Or at least Sam wanted to think so. But every time they where about to fight Willow advised against it. But then Sam remembered that Willow was only interested in her own goals. Fighting evil was clearly not one of her goals.

But on the other hand Willow had said that the Watchers Council was full of fools and lunatics. Sam's own experience with the Watchers seemed to confirm this. But the whole Watchers Council could not be filled with just fools and lunatics, there should be some sane people there Sam reasoned. But with a jolt he remembered that the Watchers Council answered to miss Travers, and she was clearly convinced that Kate and Sam where the harbingers of doom. And that seemed to be the stance of most of the Watchers.

Sam also considered Willow once again. It was clear that she was not telling them something. That she knew something about the incident Sam and Kate had discussed in the hotel. Willow had not offered any input, but she was looking at them strangely while they where discussing it. Sam had the feeling that Willow knew the name of the witch. Sam was determined to ask Willow about it at the first opportunity, but he was not hopeful to receive an answer. With these thoughts still milling around in his head Sam fell asleep.

The next day when walking Sam asked his questions about the mystery witch to Willow.

"When playing with time, the consequences will catch up with you." Willow said in a mysterious tone, but would say nothing more about it. Sam could neither make head nor tail of this answer, but knew better then to continue questioning. Willow would never give a straight answer if she was talking in riddles. Sighing Sam slowed down to walk next to Kate, and leave Willow to her own.

It took Kate, Sam and Willow a whole week to get to Dover. This was mainly because in most villages the Watchers Council caught up with them, so they had to lay low for a couple of hours at times. This also made it harder to get provisions when they needed it. Adding only to the length of their journey.

When they finally got to Dover one night they found the town to be a vampire play ground. They had lost the Watchers Council earlier in a skirmish between Watchers and Vampires. Sam got out his sword to dust any vampires that came across his path. He remembered master Harold stating that there where three ways to kill a vampire. A wooden stake trough the heart, fire/sunlight or beheading. Since wood that could be turned into strong weapons was scarce these days, Sam had to resort to the old and tested beheading of vampires. Fire was also an option, but master Harold said that it was mostly to slow in killing vampires.

The trio moved towards the docks, killing any vampire who got in the way. Sam was elated that he was finally allowed to fight by Willow. Or at least, she did not comment on him killing the vampires they met. Kate assisted by casting the occasional protection spell to keep Sam and herself safe.

When they came to the docks a vampire was already waiting for them. He was half hidden in shadow's so Sam, Kate and Willow could not see his futures.

"I was expecting you here, since you're show at the Watchers Council" the vampire said. Sam thought his voice was strangely familiar, but it could not be, it had to be a coincidence.

"We are just looking for a way across the channel. If you are in the way expect to be dust." Sam said threateningly.

"I trained you well Samuel, but I doubt you have the strength and skill to dust me." the vampire said in a snide tone.

Sam was taken aback, it was impossible, master Harold had died in the fire, he was sure of it. "Doesn't stop me to try." Sam said while getting his sword, but he was afraid of the enemy he would face.

"Very well Samuel, let's dance." the vampire said while he stepped in the light. Sam's worst fears where confirmed when he was looking in the vampire face of his old master.

Sam firmly held master Harold's old sword in his right hand. With his left hand he drew a small hand ax, and charged towards master Harold.

Master Harold simply stepped out of the way and tackled Sam to the ground.

"Get up Samuel, is this how I taught you?" master Harold sneered at Sam. Cursing Sam got up and turned just in time to block master Harold's kick.

Sam dodged a second attack from master Harold and swept his sword in a wide arch. This was a mistake since master Harold simply pushed Sam to the ground since he was over balanced due to his wide sword swing.

"You are not even giving me a workout." master Harold mocked while Sam picked himself up from the ground again.

"Not planning to kill me 'master'?" Sam sneered towards his former master.

"Kill? I could give you power Samuel." master Harold said in a growl.

"Power I will never accept from you!" Sam returned, while he launched another attack. Master Harold simply dodged and used Sam's momentum against him and Sam once again found himself on the ground.

"This is pathetic, I thought I trained you better then this." master Harold sneered while Sam picked himself up from the ground once again. Sam was getting enough of being kicked around like this.

"You are going down 'master'!" Sam shouted while he charged again. Master Harold simply got out of the way and this time Sam tripped at the edge of the docks and found himself in the water.

"Going for a swim Samuel?" master Harold taunted. Sam had no retort since he had to use all his energy just keeping his head above the surface. Unfortunately swimming was not part of the training Sam had received.

Just when Sam was about to give up on keeping his head above the water two pair of hands came from behind him and lifted him into a hovercraft. Looking behind him Sam saw that the hands belonged to Kate and Willow.

Looking back to the docks Sam saw master Harold standing there. He picked up a knife he held in his boots and threw it towards master Harold. Sam was pleased to see that the knife landed straight in master Harold's left eye.

"I will get you for this Samuel. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if I have to!" master Harold's voice came after the hovercraft while Kate, Sam and Willow went to the south, in the direction of France.

"So master Harold is a vampire." Kate stated in a sad tone.

"Yeah, aunt Maddy said he was not a higher being, now we know why." Sam said sadly.

At hearing aunt Maddy's name Willow looked at Sam and Kate strangely, but did not ask questions about it.

"You poked master Harold's eye out, why?" Kate asked a curious expression on her face.

"I want to turn him to dust, but I don't think we will return to Britain anytime soon. So I gave master Harold a reason to follow us." Sam said smugly.

"Wonderful, we have the Watchers Council after us, and you start a personal vendetta?" Kate asked incredulously. In hindsight maybe angering master Harold like that was not the best idea.

"Master Harold might come in useful." Willow stated in a matter of fact tone, for the first time giving her input in the conversation.

"I hope he does not kill us before he becomes 'useful'" Kate said warily.


	5. Fight

**Chapter 4: Fight  
><strong>_Docks, Boulogne-sur-mer, France_

"Well, that much for the hovercraft." Sam said looking at the wreckage of the hovercraft they had traveled with for the last day.

"If you hadn't crashed it we could have used it to travel further." Kate said in an accusing tone.

"It is not my fault that I have no idea how to operate the damn thing!" Sam said annoyed.

"It is called a joystick, you use it to steer." Kate said extremely slowly, as though explaining things to a one year old.

"We should get going now." Willow said from further ahead.

Sam, Kate and Willow had traveled with the hovercraft to Boulogne-sur-mer. There Sam got the brilliant idea to try to get the hovercraft on land so they could use it to travel. Unfortunately, he managed to crash the hovercraft on the pier. This meant that the trio had to once again walk a long while. Willow said that with the speed they walked that it would take at least two weeks for them to get to Paris, their next destination. Willow hoped that in Paris they could find information on the jungle tribes they where looking for.

It was four days later that they arrived just outside the little village of Abbeville. Willow was talking to a strange looking man, but Sam nor Kate paid it any attention. It was not the first time Willow had talked to strange looking people along the way. Without any comments they set up camp on a hill overlooking the village, for some reason Willow said it would be 'safer'. Sam found this strange, but did not question it. Maybe people from the Watchers Council where in the village, or something like that.

The reason that they did not sleep in the village became apparent near midnight. Screams, the smell of smoke and loud crashes rang trough the night air. Looking to the village Sam saw that demons where pouring in from every direction, destroying everything in their path.

"We got to help them!" Sam yelled getting up and grabbing his weapons.

"There is no help for them." Willow answered while she looked on. Sam could swear she had a small smile on her face. It looked like she was enjoying this.

"You are actually enjoying this aren't you?" Sam asked incredulously. Willow did not answer, but just kept looking to the carnage.

"Why can't we do anything?" Kate asked in disapproval. Apparently she agreed with Sam.

"Those are the same demons that helped us in London." Willow stated. Sam just looked at her. _The same demons?_

"Those are the same demons that attacked the coven right?" Kate asked, her face looking thoughtful. Again Willow did not answer, but was just looking over the village.

"They are!" Sam said when he recognized a couple of them from the carnage at both the Watchers Council and the Coven.

Sam grabbed his weapons and made to move in to kill some of the demons. These where the demons that had destroyed the place he had called home. These demons had killed aunt Maddy and Master Harold. But Willow stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to die here tonight." Willow said in a voice that clearly showed that she didn't care one way or the other. But it still brought Sam up short. He knew he could not do much. Instead he turned towards Willow.

"We should have left you in the Coven!" Sam yelled in Willow's face.

"You can't do this without me." Willow said in a matter of fact tone.

"We can. We can go to Paris on our own, we have the TPS devices. There we can find information on the jungle tribes by ourselves." Kate stated while she packed her things.

Sam agreed. Willow had done nothing to help them so far during the journey, except tell them where to go. But looking back on it, they might have figured that out themselves. They did not need Willow and her demons.

Kate and Sam quickly packed everything and started walking away from Willow and her carnage. Willow did not try to stop them, nor did she call them back. She just stood there, looking. Showing in no way what she felt about them leaving her behind.

Sam felt elated to finally be out of the presence of Willow, and for a change not being stuck in a dungeon. For the first time ever he felt free. In the coven he had always been under the watchful eye of master Harold or aunt Maddy. Since then he had been with Willow, or taken prisoner. Looking over to Kate told Sam that she felt the same.

Despite the TPS device it took them just over a week to get to Paris. They tried to hurry more in fear that Willow would catch up with them. But for the whole walk to Paris they did not see any sign of her.

In Paris they where able to take the air-liner to the center of the city. Here they walked inside a little shop where they could get travel information. It did not take long for them to find the information they where looking for. It seemed some old tribes where still living in Ghana. That would be their next destination. They found out that the best way to get there was to travel south to Marseille and then cross the Mediterranean Sea, and travel trough Algeria, Niger and Burkina Faso to Ghana.

It would be a long route, but this time around Kate and Sam decided it was worth the risk to try and steal a car. Neither of them looked forward to such a long journey on foot. Kate was to work the electronics with her magic, while Sam would stand by as lookout. They found a flying car parked in a small alley, so they tried to steal that one. The plan was sound, but neither of them had counted on the car alarm going of. Within seconds they where surrounded by the laws and brought to the law station.

At the law station they where thrown into cells till the laws would have time for them.

"So that is why Willow advised us against stealing a car." Kate said solemnly. Sam had to fight hard to bite back a retort. Yes, Willow had advised against stealing a car back in London, and he had to admit that the warning had merit. But that did not mean that they needed her. Instead Sam sat down on a cot in the cell. He hoped that aunt Maddy would appear again to get them out.

Sam was disappointed when aunt Maddy did not appear that day. The next day however the laws let them out, saying that their bail had been paid. Waiting for them where two burly looking men who quickly grabbed both Sam and Kate and looked them over.

"Yes, these will do nicely." the man holding Sam said.

"They will bring in a pretty penny indeed." the man holding Kate said.

Sam had no idea what they where going on about. But it could not be anything good. Before Sam could contemplate what was happening Sam and Kate where thrown in the back of a big truck. Before the truck doors closed Sam could swear he saw a black-haired woman standing in the shadows watching.

Sam did not know how long they flew. Or where they where going. They where given food trough a little flap in the front. The food they got was actually very nourishing. After some time one of the men got into the back with Sam and Kate and looked at both of them with a strange expression on his face.

"I hope that that witch told the truth, if you are truly the Children of Twilight, then you will bring in a pretty penny. If you are not, then we will throw you out of the car right now. We are 50 feet up in the air, so answer wisely. Are you, or are you not the Children of Twilight?" the man asked in a menacing tone.

Sam considered his options wisely. It seemed as tough they would be sold as slaves, not something Sam was looking forward to. But a jump out of a flying car 50 feet in the air was also not something he was looking forward to. It seemed his best change of survival was to tell the man the truth. But Kate beat him to it.

"We are the Children of Twilight. And unless you want to face our wrath, then you will put this car to the ground now!" Kate stated while glaring at the man.

"You do not seem to understand your situation lady. You are not in a position to make demands." the man said while moving towards Kate threateningly.

This was what Kate was waiting for and she used a simple spell to summon a bench that was in the truck. The bench flew towards Kate knocking over the man, who fell backwards over it. Any other action Sam or Kate could have taken was cut short when the man regained his feet and fired a small gun twice in quick succession. Sam and Kate where hit by it before they could blink. Soon they where feeling drowsy and where falling to the ground.

"Like I said lady, you are not in a position to make demands. The two of you will do well in the arena." the man said while leaning over them. The last thing Sam saw before he lost consciousness was the man leaving the hold of the truck.

When Sam regained consciousness he found himself once again in a cell. He looked around to see where Kate was, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead he saw that he was sharing a cell with a burly looking demon.

Sam quickly stood up and took in his surroundings. He saw to his surprise that there was no cell door. Thinking this was stupid he walked towards the door, but was stopped when the demon grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." the demon said in a ruff voice.

"You don't want to get out of here?" Sam asked incredulously.

"More then anything. But see that little bracelet on your arm? It will hurt you as hell if you try to move out of the door." the demon answered, but let go of Sam's arm.

Sam was not intimidated by the demon in the slightest, and moved on towards the door. The moment he tried to cross the threshold a pain like he had never felt before shot trough his body. It was as tough every nerve was on fire. Screaming Sam fell to the ground, but as soon as his body left the threshold the pain was gone.

"Warned you didn't I?" the demon said in a scathing tone. Defeated Sam went back to his cot, where he had woken up just moments before.

"What is this place?" Sam asked, deciding it was time to ask for information. This demon seemed to have been here for some time.

"This is the Arena. In here you will die." the demon stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Is there a way to get out of here?" Sam asked, guessing there wasn't one.

"Yes, you have to win twelve fights." the demon answered.

"Fights?" Sam asked incredulously. Was he expected to fight demons like the one he was now talking to?

"Yes, fights kid, fights till the death. My guess is that you won't make it past the first fight." the demon said scathingly. Sam considered this, but decided to drop the subject of the fights for now. Sam's thoughts instead turned towards Kate.

"Have you seen my sister?" Sam asked carefully.

"No females in this part kiddo. The only place where we meet woman is in the arena." the demon answered in that same scathing tone.

Sam sighed, that meant that Kate was in another part of this place. For the first time ever he was separated from Kate. And he was worried for her. Sam thought he would be able to hold his own in the arena, maybe even win a couple of fights. But he doubted Kate would be able to pull that of. She was not a warrior, her magic was not offensive. The trick in the truck was about all offensive magic she knew, and what good would that do in a real battle?

Trying not to worry about Kate his thoughts turned to Willow. He had not thought about her for more then a week now. But the appearance of that dark-haired woman in the shadows brought Willow back to the forefront of Sam's mind. He was certain that that woman had been Willow. Had she sold them to the arena? That did not sound like something Willow would do. Sam wondered if it was some kind of revenge scheme she had for them leaving her. But that was not something Willow would do. She simply wouldn't care.

"I would get some sleep if I where you. You never know when you must get up for a fight." the demon said. Taking his advice Sam closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sam was woken shortly after he fell asleep by a harsh voice. "Alright kid, you are up next!" the voice said.

Sam got up groggily and was rewarded by a hard shove for his slowness. Stumbling Sam went with the man. At the door the man held a small iron rod to the bracelet on Sam's arm and he felt no pain when he stepped trough.

Sam looked back in the cell and did not see his cell mate, he wondered where he had gone. _Probably died in his last fight._ Sam thought.

Sam and the guard moved trough what seemed to be a maze of corridors. Sam was sure he would be unable to find his way on his own. Sam shortly considered attacking the guard, but thought better of it after trying it. The moment he tried to attack, he felt the same pain he had felt when he tried to get trough the door without guard. The guard simply looked at Sam when he cried out and walked on, slightly shaking his head as if in amusement.

After what seemed an eternity they arrived at a large door. There Sam was surprised to be given master Harold's sword, and his small hand ax. Once again Sam tried to attack, but again he felt that same pain. "The new ones always try that." said one of the guards chuckling.

"You must go in there and fight kid, if you win twelve fights you will be released. If you loose or forfeit, you will die." one of the guards said threateningly.

Sam took a tight grip on his weapons and went trough the big door. He entered what looked like a big pit. Bones where scattered over the floor. On the other side of the room he was surprised to find his cell mate already waiting.

"Ah, this is my last fight kiddo, told you you would not make it past your first fight." the demon said with an evil grin on his face.

"On the right side we have an old time favorite, Ragiz the Great!" a booming voice said from overhead. It was then that Sam realized they had an audience. Ragiz held up his hands in acknowledgment.

"This is his last fight, if he wins this one he will be released." the booming voice continued after the shouts of the audience died down.

"On the left side we have a newcomer. Samuel Summers, the Son of Twilight!" the booming voice announced. Sam did nothing to acknowledge his name had been called. He was not here to entertain an audience. He was going to fight to win and get out of here.

Sam gripped his sword and ax tighter and got into a battle stance, ready for battle. And no sooner had Sam got ready that the booming voice shouted "FIGHT!".

Ragiz immediately charged. In a split second Sam was reminded of his own fight against vampire Master Harold, and he simply stepped out of the way and tackled the demon. The demon crashed to the ground with an almighty crash.

Sam turned around and got ready to stab the demon. But the demon was faster then Sam thought and was able to stop the sword, holding it with both his hands.

"So you have some tricks eh kid?" the demon taunted while he got up still holding the sharp end of Sam's sword.

Sam was unable to wrench the sword away from the demon's grip, so he tried to hack away at the arms with his ax, but they where out of his reach.

"I got some tricks too!" the demon said while he pounced the sword back. The hilt of the sword hit Sam in the stomach and he momentarily lost all his air. Sam quickly dodged out of the way of another charge, but due to being already winded he fell on the ground. He quickly turned around and found himself looking at his own sword pointed towards his chest.

Sam managed to block the thrust with his ax and managed to roll out of the way to get back up.

The fight continued in this fashion for several minutes. Sam was quickly getting tired, but the demon showed no sign of tiring. "Getting tired kid? Normally someone like me is not pitted against a newbie, but since it is my last fight, the audience wanted to see me beat someone like you!" Ragiz taunted.

Somewhere Sam knew that he was not going to get out of this fight alive. He found that this was not the way for him to go. Sam felt a strange power erupting in his body. The power re-energized him beyond anything Sam had ever felt. With superhuman strength Sam sprung towards the demon and wrestled his own sword out of the demons grasp. He grabbed the sword and plunged it into the demons chest.

"I guess I'm doing pretty well for a newbie." Sam said while the demon drew his last breath.

The audience went crazy, but Sam gave them no thought as he moved towards the pit door trough which he had come. Sam was lead back to his cell, he now realized he would be in on his own now.

Sam considered the strange power he had felt in the fight. Thinking back on it, he had also felt that power when he was fighting the vampires, he had not given it any thought then. He had also felt it in practice duels against Master Harold, but he had never really noticed it before now. He realized with a shock that a normal human would probably have died in the fight he just came out of. He would have to research this when he got out of here. Sam felt pretty confident that he would come out of this alive.

Sam did not know how long he was at the arena, or pit as he started to call it. He now had won eleven fights and he was becoming quite popular by the audience, despite the fact that he never acknowledged them. The routine was always the same. You fought, then you had some time to sleep, eat, or just sit in your cell, sometimes with a cell mate, sometimes not. And then you fought again. Time did not have a meaning in all of this.

Sam knew that soon he would be fighting his last fight and he would get out of here. While he had not seen any woman outside of the pit, he had faced two of them in the pit. His biggest fear was that he had to face Kate in the pit, but he also feared that Kate was already dead. He swore to himself that he would get out of here, if only cause Kate would have wanted him to. Sam knew the rules, you had to fight, if you resigned, you where dead. This had happened to one of his opponents who simply refused to fight.

When Sam was brought in for his last fight he knew he would be getting out of here one way or another. He had all the confidence that he would defeat his next opponent like he had defeated the previous eleven. He retrieved his weapons from the guards and went trough the door. To his shock he saw Kate waiting for him. Sam saw that Kate was equally shocked.

"On the right side we have an audience favorite, Katherine Summers, Daughter of Twilight! This is her last fight, if she wins this she will go free!" the announcer said to a shouting audience. Kate did not acknowledge the audience, just like Sam did not.

"On the left side we have another audience favorite, Samuel Summers, Son of Twilight! This is also his last fight, if he wins he will go free!" the announcer said to a shouting audience. Sam simply stood there. He knew one thing for certain. He was not going to fight his own sister. He would rather choose dead.

"FIGHT!" the announcer yelled. But Sam threw his weapons to the floor. The audience booed loudly.

"I will not fight her! I forfeit!" Sam said in a loud and clear voice. He vaguely heard Kate shout "NO!", but Sam could not hear anything anymore. He was surrounded by a bright light and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Kate running towards him, tears running down her face.


	6. The Trials of Osiris

**Chapter 5: The Trials of Osiris  
><strong>_Purgatory_

Sam felt that he was lying on something. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was lying on grass. Looking around he saw that he was lying in a meadow. He was seeing more grass then he had ever seen when alive. Cause there was one certainty in Sam's head, he was dead.

Sam slowly stood up, he noticed that he was wearing white robes. He was not worried that robes where not his normal wear. Actually he was not worrying about anything. Here nothing mattered. Here was peace and quiet.

"Well, it seems you came sooner then anyone thought possible." a sharp female voice said from behind Sam.

Turning around Sam saw a brown-haired woman standing. Her face was oddly familiar. Her face looked just like Buffy's, but yet was different.

"And who are you?" Sam asked confused, he did not know he had another relative.

"I'm Dawn Summers, you're aunt." the woman answered in an amusing tone. Sam just looked amazed. He had never heard of her.

"Figures that Willow nor Buffy mentioned me." Dawn said in an accusing tone. Sam opened his mouth to protest.

"I do not blame you, Buffy probably did not have time. And if Willow ever gives a straight answer to something from her past we will all celebrate up here." Dawn said laughing.

"I'm dead then?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"For the moment." Dawn said cryptically. Sam really did not have time for more riddles.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked annoyed.

"We have a bit of a problem here Sam. You see, with you being dead, the world as we know it will surely lead to ruin. So at the moment we are looking for any loopholes to get you back among the living. You do want to live right?" Dawn asked a worried expression on her face.

Sam considered the question. He thought about Kate, and what she must be going trough now. He realized that he was supposed to be at Kate's side, and now he was here being happy while Kate was probably in a pit of despair. Sam realized he had to get back to her.

"Yes, I want to be with Kate." Sam answered truthfully.

"While you're people are looking for a loophole, care to answer some questions?" Sam asked hopeful that Dawn would give some answers.

"Sure, I will answer if I'm allowed to. Some things you may not know." Dawn said.

"Why may I not know some things?" Sam asked getting annoyed with all the riddles.

"If you play with time, the consequences will catch up with you." Dawn answered. Sam was really getting annoyed now, that was the same thing Willow had said.

"Willow said the same when I asked about the witch who had pulled a slayer back who was transported to the future 200 years." Sam nearly shouted.

"Yes, and the phrase also applies here." Dawn said seriously. Sam recognized that he would not get anymore about this out of her.

Before Sam could ask another question a man with a goatee, wearing a white robe and a white hat came onto the meadow. Sam was surprised that he was bringing Kate, who was wearing her usual white robe.

"Ah, Son of Twilight. Here is someone who wants to do my trials to give you live again." the man said in a harsh booming voice.

"Ah, Osiris, our loophole." Dawn quipped.

"I do not speak to you, Key of Destruction." Osiris said scathingly to Dawn. Sam wondered at the title, but let it drop.

"Come, Son of Twilight, you are required to watch." Osiris continued as tough he had not just reprimanded Dawn.

Sam tried to get the attention of Kate, but she would not react to Sam.

"She can't see you." Dawn whispered to Sam and went to follow Osiris.

Sam hesitated for a second before he too followed. Kate and Osiris went trough one door while Dawn let Sam trough another.

Sam found himself on a balcony while looking down in what Sam at once recognized as an arena. It was bigger then the fighting pit he had been fighting in, and was filled with sand instead of the concrete Sam was used to.

Kate nodded to Osiris who was standing at the edge of the arena. "Let the first trial begin!" Osiris called when a big demon appeared in the arena. Sam began to wonder how Kate was going to fight this thing. Even he would have had trouble with it.

But Kate did not seem troubled at all. She cast some spells and nimbly dodged any attacks the demon used. Sam had to admire her footwork and spell-casting ability. He began to see how Kate had won eleven fights. _Twelve fights_ Sam reminded himself that Kate had won 'the fight' against him.

Kate picked up a spear that was lying on the ground, and softly spoke a chant over it. The demon took advantage of this and attacked Kate. But his attacks landed on a strong shield Kate had erected, but the shield was quickly failing. Just when the shield failed Kate released the spear and it shot as an arrow out of a bow towards the demon, straight trough his hearth. The demon was dead before he hit the ground.

"Let the second trial begin!" Osiris called from the sidelines. Immediately the whole arena floor turned into hot coals, except the area Kate was standing in. A door appeared at the other end of the arena. Kate simply looked around and cast a spell on herself. She floated a bit in the air and moved slowly away from the door. Sam wondered where she was going, but saw that she was moving towards a pedestal in the middle of the arena.

"Isn't she cheating?" Sam asked worried that Osiris would intervene.

"Nah, she is just being clever." Dawn answered, she did not seem worried at all.

When Kate reached the middle of the arena Sam saw her looking at the pedestal in interest. She then cast another spell and Sam saw her grimacing.

Sam saw that she took a few deep breathes and then plunged her hands in the bowl that was standing on the pedestal. Sam saw that it was filled with coals.

Kate let out a bloodcurdling scream, but when she removed her hands she was holding a key. With a wave of her hand and some chanting she had healed her hands best she could. But Sam could see they where still red.

Kate recast her floating spell and floated towards the door and opened it. As soon as Kate opened the door the arena changed. Sam saw that Kate was now bound to a wall in the middle of the arena. A sword was pointed straight at her chest a couple of feet away.

"What is going on?" Sam asked confused about this turn of events. But Dawn merely pointed to Osiris who was moving towards Kate.

"The third trial." Osiris stated while pulling a lever. The sword moved a bit towards Kate, but did not go further and went back. Sam sighed relieved. For the first time Kate actually looked scared.

"Here we have a problem." Osiris said while looking at Kate intently. Sam once again wondered what was going on.

"I cannot continue the trial without your permission." Osiris said to Kate.

"My permission?" Kate asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes you see, I can either untie you now and you will be able to go back to the living, but then you will have to leave the Son of Twilight behind. Or I pull this lever and the sword will go all the way, and the Son of Twilight will return to the living." Osiris said with a evil glint in his eyes.

Sam was inwardly seething. "So this is it? Either Kate or I are going to get trough this alive?" Sam asked incredulously. He had thought that they where both needed.

"That seems to be the case." Dawn said in a tone that told Sam that she was not concerned at all. But that did nothing to calm Sam down.

Kate looked truly afraid now, and Sam thought she would back out. Somewhere Sam hoped that Kate would back out, since he did not know if he could live without Kate.

It was silent for many minutes before Kate finally gave a tiny nod. Osiris reacted at once by pulling the lever. Sam wanted to shout out, but couldn't, he watched in horror as the sword approached Kate and knew he could do nothing to stop it.

Just before the sword was about to hit Kate it suddenly disappeared.

"You passed the trials, Daughter of Twilight." Osiris said in a solemn tone. Sam noticed that they where all back at the meadow.

"You are allowed to go back to the living Son of Twilight, and so are you Daughter of Twilight." Osiris stated.

"Wait, didn't she die?" Sam asked confused.

"Her life is yours Son of Twilight." Osiris answered cryptically before he disappeared. Sam turned around to Dawn, but saw that she also had disappeared. Finally he looked to Kate and she had a small smile on her face.

Grabbing her hand they walked back to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>When Sam woke up next he noticed he was in a sleeping bag, and he noticed that he was outside.<p>

"The Children of Twilight have returned." a voice said from nearby.

Turning his head Sam saw Willow sitting near a fire. Immediately anger flared inside him. How dare she come back to them after what she had done to them?

"You shouldn't have come back!" Sam said while attempting to get up. But he found that he couldn't.

"Spare you're energy, being dead can be quite draining." Willow said calmly, ignoring Sam's outburst.

"Why are you here?" Sam heard Kate ask. He looked around and saw that Kate too was lying in a sleeping bag.

"I have been looking over you ever since you invoked the trials of Osiris last week." Willow answered calmly.

_Last Week?_ Sam wanted to ask, but thought better of it. "Why did you sell us to that arena thing?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I bought us a car, the two of you where quite popular." Willow said pointing towards a flying car that was parked nearby. Sam wanted to angrily retort but realized that once again Willow did not deny nor confirm that she was involved in any way. She had only admitted that she had placed some bets on them. Not that that was alright.

"Where are we?" Kate asked from beside Sam.

"Just outside Madrid. The two of you made quite a detour." Willow answered in a smug voice.

"We did not plan this!" Sam said annoyed. Sam wanted nothing more then to stand up and kill Willow on the spot.

"The things you do not plan often are the things you end up doing." Willow said cryptically. But Sam really did not have time for riddles now.

"Why did you come back?" Sam asked scathingly.

"I just found you again after you left me more then one month ago." Willow answered calmly.

"One month?" Kate asked, clearly horror-struck. Sam wanted to ask the same thing.

"You where in the arena for five weeks, count the week of Osiris and it has been more then one month." Willow stated casually as if discussing the weather.

"You honestly don't expect us to trust you again do you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I never expected you to trust me. If you did, then you where a fool." Willow stated in that same casual tone.

"Then why are you here? If not to beg us to accept you again?" Kate asked incredulously.

"I'm just offering you my services again. You have need of me." Willow stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What are you're services? What have you done for us so far?" Sam asked scathingly. He was really getting tired of this.

"I'm not here to argue my case. I'm merely here because you need my help. I'm the only one here who knows how to drive a car, or is old enough to do so." Willow stated calmly.

"We can find someone else who can do it." Sam answered stubbornly, but he knew his arguments got weaker the longer they argued. There was no-one in the neighborhood, and Willow did have a car. It did come from betting money on their fights, but yet...

Willow did not answer, she simply pointed to the car. And Sam knew they once again had no choice then to go with Willow. _And besides, you did not get very far by yourselves_ a voice in Sam's head said. And Sam knew it was the truth. Ever since they had left Willow they only had stayed out of trouble till they reached Paris. There everything went to hell in a hand-basket. That Willow seemed to deliver them to that hell did not really matter.

Sam looked over to Kate and saw that she had drawn the same conclusions. They where stuck with Willow.


End file.
